


"We're going to be ok."

by miraculousagentsofkrypton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Danvers Sisters, Don't worry, Dream Character Death, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Nightmare, Post Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousagentsofkrypton/pseuds/miraculousagentsofkrypton
Summary: Kara watched as her mother, Mon-el, and Sam died because of her choice to kill Reign. She still remembers that ending, even if no one else does. Thankfully she has her sister there to help her through the trauma.





	"We're going to be ok."

**Author's Note:**

> Kara has gone through so much trauma in her life. I just wish the show would address it more. Here's to hoping that Kara changing time doesn't get ignored and forgotten on the show.

“You have no idea how happy I am that you came back,” Alex revealed, pausing for a moment before asking, “Are we going to be okay?”

“We’re going to be ok,” Kara responded softly.

Kara drew her sister close, and they sat there, drawing comfort from each other’s mere presence, until they fell asleep.

* * *

 

Darkness came first, then the screams. Kara grasped at her ears, and her eye’s burned. As she tried to get her bearings, she saw that her mother and Mon-el lay dead on the floor in front of her, their eyes open but unseeing. _No._ They were dead, but the screams didn’t stop. _Who was screaming?_   She turned around wildly, trying to pinpoint the sound. Reign lay on the ground behind her, no wait, she didn’t have the mask… _Sam._ Kara’s knees collapsed beneath her and hit the ground.

Sam’s eyes shot open, looking straight at her, “Kara, why? Why did you kill us? You don’t kill. It’s all your fault.”

_NO, no that couldn’t be true._

Footsteps, she heard footsteps beside her. 

"Kara? What happened? Why are you screaming?”

It was Alex. Alex could help her. Surely she could save them. She turned her hopeful gaze on her sister, but as soon as she did, her sister staggered and turned ashen. A scorch mark grew on her chest, and it was only then that Kara realized what the burning in her eyes meant.

The screaming that she hadn’t realized had been coming out of her mouth changed, “NO! ALEX!”

Her sister started to collapse, but Kara sped over and caught her. She hugged Alex tight. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed, “ I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault.”

* * *

“It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault.”

She heard her name shouted, and then a slap in the face. Kara shot up, awake instantly. Alex’s concerned face hovered before her. Kara shut her eyes as tight as she could instantly, covering them with her hands as well.

“Kara, are you ok? That sounded like a really bad dream. You were screaming. I tried to wake you earlier, but you wouldn’t react.” Alex sounded freaked out and more than a little worried about her, “ It’s been so long since I’ve seen you like this. You want to tell me about it?”

Tears gathered in her eyes as the real memories that had sparked the nightmare came to the forefront of her mind. She shakily shook her head, eye’s still not facing her sister. A sob worked its way up her throat.

“I’m fine. Just a stupid dream.”

“Kara,” Alex gently prodded.

Kara stubbornly withheld the breakdown for a few moments, before curling in on herself and whispering, “I… I made a mistake Alex, and it almost ruined everything.” The sob finally broke through, and then came another, and another.

Alex wrapped her arms around her, softly replying, “What do you mean?”

“They all died because of me. I went in there with the intent to kill Reign. I lost sight of my values, and it all went off the rails. Reign killed Mon-el, Sam, and… my Mom… I killed them.”

Alex was quick to reply, “It was just a dream. You saved them remember? They are all alright and alive because of you. Everyone’s ok.”

“No,” came the broken reply, “you don’t understand. I saw them die. It was real.”

Kara went on to tell her how Sam showed up, how they fought, and what happened as Reign died. Alex didn’t interrupt; just gazed on, confused and worried. Her eyes became more devastated as Kara continued relaying the story slowly and painfully. After she finally described the end of Reign’s death, Alex gently stated, “But that isn’t what happened Kara. Sam is fine, your mom is fine, Mon-el is fine, and J’onn is fine. They’re all alive.”

“I changed time,” Kara blurted.

Alex’s shock was evident, and she drew back in surprise. “…like Barry?” she asked, “Then why aren’t there two of you?”

Kara explained that she hadn’t used the speed force, but a unique disruption out in space. Once Alex understood everything and their implications, she stayed quiet, processing. The darkness pressing in on Kara expanded as she waited. She could almost see it in the edges of her vision. _Darkness always seemed to remind her of the endless years in the Phantom Zone; years spent utterly alone._ The guilt she had been holding off, buried itself deeper and deeper as she let her thoughts spiral. She had failed to keep her most important rule, the rule that kept her from falling down a dark and slippery path. As a result of her lack of courage, some of the people closest to her died, once again, on her watch. _She could feel the blood on her hands. Reign’s blood._

Finally Alex spoke, interrupting her thoughts, the question unexpected, “Kara why haven’t you looked at me?”

Kara shook her head, hair falling over her averted eyes. A hand cupped her cheek, gently pushing her head in the direction of Alex’s face, “Look at me, please.”

Kara’s eye’s went up, but as soon as she saw her sister’s face, she flinched and looked away.

“Please Kara. It’s alright.”

Alex didn’t get hurt by that first attempt, so Kara’s gaze hesitantly locked on Alex’s. The love within her sister’s eyes washed over her in a tidal wave. There was no resentment, anger, or disappointment to be found. The darkness started receding slowly, but then Alex pulled her into a hug so tight Kara could almost feel it. The light that Alex carried, forced away all the remaining darkness with a jackhammer. She knew it wouldn’t be permanent, that it would find its way into the edges of her heart and vision once again. It always did, but she knew that as long as Alex was by her side, they’d win the battle against it every time, just like they had with every battle for years.

**“We’re going to be ok.”**


End file.
